


[Podfic] Chakra Stores?

by Kalira podfics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bust Support, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Jiraiya We All Know Why You Aren't Allowed To Ask Questions, Lady Ninja Problems, Orochimaru Is A Curious Snake, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Questions, Read by the Author, Silly, Tsunade Has Got To Have Something Working There, Unorthodox Use of Chakra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics
Summary: Orochimaru has sensed something different about Tsunade's chakra patterns and drawn some curious conclusions.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Orochimaru & Tsunade (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	[Podfic] Chakra Stores?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chakra Stores?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987180) by [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira). 



  
**Chakra Stores?**  
Read by the author.  
Length: 6 minutes, 27 seconds

**Download:** [[right click to save]](https://archive.org/download/chakra-stores-podfic-by-kalira/Chakra%20Stores.mp3)


End file.
